Doctor Who: Nexus -S4E2- All The Empty Space
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: Doctor Who/The Sanity Circus: The Doctor came in for Exploration but he doesn't know that in The City of Sanity that seems to Troubles The Doctor, A Entity that is actually trying to hide not just from the Shadows but from The Doctor
1. Prologue - City of Sanity

Prologue - City of Sanity

* * *

Two Boys Entered in a Building that seems so abandoned but set so empty. They are Carrying Flashlight and walking around. One of The boys is fussing around, groaning, and complaining. "Will you stop Complaining." The Boy name Lex said. "Well I can't help it, I don't understand why we have to be in these form?" The other one who is named Folkvar said.

"To blend in, Folker." Lex replied.

"For What exactly? They already know who we are, and obviously, there are no humans here." Folkvar stated. Lex Shine the flashlight at Folkvar's face, as he tries to cover the light with his hand. "We are just here is because Our Creator said about them escaping the Neverwhere." Lex explained.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." The Boy said that getting the light shined on his face.

Moments later as they continue on walking around the Forsaken Building. They came up to a Table, and on the table is stuffed animal. It resembles a rabbit, it is black. Have White oval eyes, a white mustache like a typical butler have, and A White Stitch line going in the middle of the body.

It is sitting on the table laying against a wall. "Is That it?" Folkvar asked.

"Yes." Lex Replied.

Folkvar reaches towards the stuffed animal. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lex said. "Oh like, you know." Folkvar Protest, as he continues reaching forward.

Then out of nowhere The Stuffed animal dissolved like a drop of ink traveling in still water.

"What The..? It's Gone!" Folkvar shouted. "I told you, Folker." Lex said calmly.

"Screw This!" Folkvar said as he threw his arms in the air, and began walking away. "Where you think you're going?" Lex asked. "Anywhere but here." Folkvar replied. Lex began following Folkvar which is going outside.

Once the two reach out of the building they were in which lead in an alley like a pathway. Folkvar changed into its actual form, which is a White Griffin like creature larger than a human. "Folker, What The Hell are doing?"

The Griffin looks at Lex. "I'm Going, Have The Creator do this." It replied. Folkvar just took off flying leaving Lex behind. Lex just gave a sigh.

In The TARDIS which is currently in flight. The Time Lord known as The Doctor is walking towards the console. He looks at The Scanner which shows a coordinate. "Oh, it seems you found a Place, ay Old Girl." The Doctor said. "Well, Then Geronimo. I like that I should say that More.

* * *

 **Doctor Who: Nexus**

 _All The Empty Space_

* * *

The Blue Box Materializes On the side of sidewalks in the narrow pathway. The Doctor comes out closing the door, and he began walking. As That he examines, his surrounding. "The TARDIS told me that place is called The City of Sanity. I Never heard a place called like that before." The Doctor stated.

He took a turn down a walkway. He walks past the alleyway which he took a bit of gander and continue walking along. Then for few seconds The Doctor walks backward back to the entranceway of the alley looking down at it. He notices that it seems dark that the fact it is broad daylight. The Doctor thinks about it but she shrugs it off and continues walking to the same direction. Then Few seconds he came back again, but this time he continues on walking down to the darkness of the Alley.

He reaches to a Door, He grabbed the doorknob and try to turn it and realizing that it is locked. "Oh it's lock, well that's not a problem." He said as He took out his Sonic device and point it at the knob and the tip began to light up green along with the whirring sound.

The Sound of The Door being unlocked can be heard. He puts away his Sonic Device into his coat pocket. He placed his hand back on the Doorknob again but this time, he can turn it completely, opening the door revealing like a black abyss.

The Doctor took out his Flashlight from the same pocket where his Sonic Device is. He turns it on and began walking inside as the door closed behind him.


	2. The Shadow Path

Chapter 1: The Shadow Path

* * *

The Doctor examines the place, shining the entire surrounding with the flashlight in order to see in the entire. "Oh, good job Doctor, You Sonic and entering a place that is totally Empty." He said. The Time Lord let out a deep sigh, then walking back towards the door.

He Reaches his hand towards the doorknob. He suddenly halted as sensing the strange Atmosphere he as been getting earlier. He turns around and began following the strange feeling he has being getting like something is trying to communicate with him.

He began walking forwards away from the door. He approaches a table that has a Stuffed Animal sitting on it. The Doctor seems to be puzzled by this that from his exploration that the building to be empty but to discover that there is remain of Furniture.

The Doctor looks at The Stuffed Bunny Rabbit knowing that it is not an ordinary one. He lifts up his hand and began reaching towards the Stuffed animal, grab it, held it close. "I never have seen anything like this." The Doctor commented. "Maybe it is a thing in this universe."

The Doctor began seeing something glowing behind the stuffed animal. The Doctor began lowering it revealing on what he thought that he never have to see again: The Crack In Time.

He has horrified look on his face, and also very puzzled, all he could of is to wonder, on what it is doing here?

The Time Lord place the flashlight in his mouth as he reaches his free hand into the coat pocket. He took out his Sonic Shades and puts them on as he took the flashlight out of his hand.

there is whirring noise coming from it scanning The Crack. The Doctor Immediately began running out of the building. He closes the door behind him and locked it with his Sonic Shades, He put the flashlight into his pocket.

He Turns around only finding someone that was standing behind him which scared the Doctor. He jumped so hard that a Cat will just took off running like there is no tomorrow. "You scare the living daylights out of me." The Doctor said, as he trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing in there?" The Boy asked. The Doctor looks disappointed that the boy just asked him a question. "Oh Apology accepted, It's not like my Hearts are racing." The Doctor stating. "Sorry, But I do want to know that what were you doing in there?" The Boy said.

"I was just Exploring." The Doctor replied. The Boy looks at The Time Lord's hand and notices the Stuffed Bunny Rabbit. "You got The Rabbit." The Boy said.

"Ah Yes, This." The Doctor said. "I don't see on what the point of this."

"Then why you have it with you?" The Boy asked. "Well, Well." The Doctor took a pause trying to come up an excuse. "Well For someone who is not human, you are really curious." He said.

"What made you think I'm not human?" The Boy asked.

"Oh come on now that kind of form is not fooling anyone, I have seen Shapeshifters, and I know one as I seen one." The Doctor explained.

"Alright, Fine." The Boy said in defeat. The Doctor smiles. "So What is your name?" The Doctor asked. "Lex. I am from a group called The Guardians." It explained.

"Ah Existed from Your Creator." The Doctor said. "Now tell me, Lex, What do you really look like?" The Time Lord asked. Lex get into position, then it changes to its true form which revealed a finch gryphon-like creature. The Doctor look very surprised on what he is seeing right now. The Time Lord took off his Sunglasses. "I have two things to say. One: You look Beautiful." The Doctor commented.

"Why Thank You." Lex Said. "Two: There is a Girl watching us the entire time." The Doctor Finishes.

"What!" Lex said as it turns around to see a Girl looking at them two.


	3. Discovered

Chapter 2: Discovered

* * *

Lex Changed back into a Humanoid form while The Girl still looking a The Two. There was still silence filling up the air until The Doctor broke it. "Alright, It seems no one is not gonna say it: How Long you been there?" He said.

"Long as your guy's Conversation." the Girl Replied. "Ah I see." The Doctor said. He began walking towards her. "What is your name by the way?" The Doctor asked.

"Attley, Attley Grimshaw." She replied. "Well nice to meet you Ms. Grimshaw, I am The Doctor." He said, introducing himself. "Doctor Who?" She asked. The Doctor smiles from the question, still enjoying from people asking him that question. "Wait a Minute." Lex Said. The Doctor turns around and look at Lex.

"So you're _The_ Doctor?" Lex asked. "as in The Infamous Renegade Time Lord?"

"Don't believe everything they I have told you." The Doctor replied.

"So you are him, No wonder that thing is still in your hands." Lex stated. The Doctor began Shush The Creature that is currently in Human form. "You Don't want them to know that know do you?" The Doctor whispers. "Who Don't want to know?" Attely asked.

The Doctor look back at Attely. "It's Complicated." He replied. "Really, There has been crazy things that have been happening in this city, and I will add that I seen that guy changed into some kind og bird creature." Alttely defended. "Very sassy one." The Doctor commented.

"So What are you gonna do with it?" Lex asked. "I will show you." The Doctor replied.

Some Time Later. Lex and Attely follows The Time Lord to his Blue Box. "What are we doing?" Attely asked. "You're impatient one are you?" The Doctor replied.

The Doctor takes out his key, and insert it into the keyhole, which unlocks. The Doctor push the door inwards as The Doctor walks in.

The Girl looks back at Lex, which it just gave shrug. She Turns back and began walking into the Blue Box. She manage to get a glance of the interior and leave her jaw dropped. Lex Entered in The Blue Box. "Oh of course this is The Time Lords' Ship." Lex said.

Attely steps out of The Ship and walks around the The outer area of The Blue Box, then she went back in. "It's bigger on the inside." She said.

"Oh I do get that a lot." The Doctor commented. "Let me guess, it is done by Magic?" She asked.

The Doctor let out of a Laugh. "Oh my dear Grimshaw, I don't believe in Magic." The Doctor claimed. "This is called The TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It is a Space-Time Machine." The Doctor explained.

"There is no such thing as Time Travel." Attely stated. ""Well you are in one right now." Lex Said. The Gryphon creature looks at The TARDIS Console where The Black Bunny Rabbit is just resting there. "So Doctor, What are gonna do with it?" Lex asked as it point at it.

"Well I'm gonna try to talk to to see on what's going on." The Time Lord replied. "What? You mean talking to the Stuffed Animal?" Attely said.

"It's not really a Stuffed animal." Lex Claimed. "It is a entity of a Concept. It's what shape the Universe." The Doctor finishes.

The Doctor sits down on a chair that he had around to the console and looks at The Entity. "I'm talking to you now, I am not angry your not in trouble. The Guardians are here maybe because you are not in The Neverwhere." The Doctor stated. "I just want to know on Why you are here?" He asked.

There was silence, the only thing that is filling the Control room, is the sound of the TARDIS is making. "Just as I thought, You Two are insane." Alttely declared. "I usually be preferred as Mad." The Doctor replied.

"If it won't talk then I will." Lex Threatens Calmly as it begins walking towards the Console. The Doctor held out his hand with taking his eyes off The Guardian, which did made lex stopped. The Doctor then, put his hand down. "We are not here to hurt you, We just want you know hoe you got out of the Neverwhere?" The Doctor said.

"The Children." It replied. "Whoa, not that is creepy." Attely commented. "What about the Children?" The Doctor asked.

Out of nowhere The Stuffed animal transform into a Shadow mass, and slithered out of The TARDIS. "Well there goes that." Attley said. The Doctor began running out of his ship, Then Two began following him.

The Three is running down the sidewalk that they were from. The Doctor got a glimpse of The Shadow slither into the same alley way. "It's going back to that building." The Doctor said.

"Oh of course." Lex said

The Doctor reach to the doorway he try to turn the doorknob but noticing that it is locked. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and pointed at the doorknob and activate it but nothing seems to happened. "Damn It!" The Doctor said under his breath, as he put away his sonic device.

The Other two caught up To The Time Lord.

"What's Wrong?" Lex asked.

"I think Dark just Deadlock this Door." The Doctor replied. "How can it even have a deadlock? This Kind of door should not have a deadlock."

"Well, I guess that's it, there is nothing else to do." Attely said.

The Doctor stands straight with his eyes closed, he took a deep breath, then he Karate Kick the door open. "Impressive." Lex commented. "Thanks, learn that since my Third Regeneration." The Doctor said. "Well then, After you Time Lord." Lex said, having The Doctor to be the lead.

The Doctor walks into the building. "What does he mean 'his Third Regeneration'?" Attely asked. "It's a Time Lord Thing." Lex Replied.

The Two also started walking in side the building.


	4. Return of The Fracture

Chapter 3: Return of The Fracture

* * *

In The Building as it is dark as it was That The Doctor was previously was in, he has the flashlight out. "I wonder why that thing has to be here?" Attely asked.

"Well, Why Not? I mean All These Empty Space, why not hide here." The Doctor Replied. "But why, though? This is Dark we are talking about, between me and you, Doctor you know why Dark is in the Neverwhen in the first placed." Lex said.

"Yes, I know." The Doctor said. "And I still be the one to do all the talking." The Doctor said to Lex. "That is fine by me." It said.

The Doctor began walking as the other two follows him. They reach to the point where The Entity was before. "Wait a Minute, It was here the entire time?" Lex said.

"When I was first here; yes." The Doctor replied. The Time Lord kneels down next to the Entity where is in the same spot it was before. "Dark tell me, You said 'The Children' What you mean by that." The Doctor talks to the stuffed animal. "They are trying to escape the Neverwhere." It replied with echo.

"But that still doesn't answer on how _you_ escape." Lex said. "But I have the answer to that." The Doctor said.

The Doctor grab Dark from the spot and reveals a glowing crack on the wall. "What is that?" Lex asked.

"Two Parts of Space-Time that should never touch, it is a gap of Fabric of reality." The Doctor replied. The Doctor took out his Sonic device and scan with it. "Dark, How Long you been here?" He asked.

"12 Months." Dark replied. "Lex, When did you discovered that Dark left The Neverwhere?" The Doctor asked again but to Lex.

"Not so very long time ago." Lex Replied. The Doctor placed his sonic device on the table and got up from his knees.

"By the first times that Dark left the Prison, Its children was trying to escape, but Dark is preventing them." The Doctor stated.

"Was." Dark quoted.

"Yes, apparently there is a Time Storm going on the Outside of Space-Time." The Doctor explained. "What's a Time Storm?" Attely asked.

"A Time Storm is another way of Time Travel." Lex replied. Attely looks at The Doctor. "Is it safe?"

"Yes, Time Storms are safe, but.." The Doctor replied. "But what?" Lex asked.

The Doctor looks around trying to find object. He seems to find one as he picks up a stick and inserted it into the crack. The Doctor held it in as he feeling jolts of movements coming from it. he pulled it out and revealed burning coming from it as well marks like Animal that have sharp claws been leaving marks.

The Doctor looks at it then looks at the two. "Doesn't seems safe to me." Attely commented. "It's the Time Winds, The Storm is not supposed to contain them." The Doctor said.

"Then, why does it?" Lex asked. "That's what concerns me, Time seems to be out of shape again." The Doctor said. "And I don't mean _Time itself_ " The Doctor stated to Lex.

"So if The Children has been in the Time Storm does that mean.." Attely said.

"Yeah, They are destroyed by The Time Winds." The Doctor Finishes. "But not Dead?" Lex questions. "No, they just lost their physical form." The Time Lord replied.

The Doctor grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver from the table, pointed at the crack, once he activates it the crack began to close.

"It seems that is the end of that but, What about Dark?" Lex said. "Take it with me." The Doctor replied.

"I'm Sorry?"

"I Highly Doubt that Dark wants to return with the others." The Doctor explained. "and how you know that?" Lex Questions The Time Lord.

"Look at It. Disguising itself as a Childhood toy, hiding in the dark for 12 months." The Doctor explaining.

"For those 12 months it could return home, but it didn't." Attely said. "Exactly, Because it was scared." The Doctor finishes.

"Scared? It attacked Light." Lex Stated. "Because it was scared. It was Scared of Light, It was Scared of Me, You, and itself, and it's even scared to go home, knowing that what they will do to it." The Doctor said.

"You seem to care about it." Lex stated.

"It's called Compassion, Most of the Elementals needs to learn about." The Doctor replied. "Please, hold this." He said as he handed Attely the flashlight. Attley takes the flashlight, The Doctor walks towards to pick up Dark.

"Doctor, Can I ask you a favor?" Attely asked. "What is it?" The Doctor replied.

"I wonder that you could take me home but more earlier in time." She replied.

The Doctor gave a light smile. "Sure why not."

* * *

In The TARDIS when The Time Machine just landed at the Destination. "Well then here we are, Your home before you left Before you met me." The Doctor said.

"will this make me forget that everything that happened?" Attely asked. "Why? You Want to?" The Doctor replied as a question.

"No, I am just wondering." Attely said. "Oh, well then the answer is No." The Doctor replied to her question.

Attely began walking towards the doors, then she stops close to them, and she turns around. "Will I ever see you again?" She asked again.

"Well.." The Doctor gonna say but cut off. "Be Direct." She stated, causing The Time Lord change his wording. "Who knows, The Universe is a big place, and there is a lot of stuff that I need to see, I will say possibly." He replied.

"A simple Yes will do." Attely said as she leaves the ship. The Doctor scoff. "Sassy Pants." He commented. "I like her." He finishes, he went around the console to a lever which he pulled down, and The TARDIS began to take off.

Outside Attely watches The Blue Box Dematerializes, she holds her hat on the head from the winds that were emitting, as she has a little grin on her face. As the winds calmed she began to walk towards her home.

* * *

 **THE ENDS**


End file.
